1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to increase profile accuracy and accelerate profile creation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device such as a display or printer, colors are specified via the specification of tone values for each of multiple color components within the color system used by the particular imaging device. These colors are generally dependent on the imaging device. Therefore, in order to enable the same image to be output from different imaging devices using the same colors, color matching is required, and a profile that specifies matching relationships between the tone values in the respective color systems is generally used. In this profile, in order to conserve resources, a matching relationship is not specified for every conceivable tone value combination; instead, relationships are specified using predetermined resources.
For example, a construction is used in which matching relationships are defined for the tone value sets for multiple predetermined reference points and a matching relationship for the tone value set for a given point is obtained via interpolation or calculated based on predetermined functions. In either case, data sets for points located between available data sets for a limited number of points are estimated based on an interpolation function (See, for example, William H. Press, Saul A. Teukolsky, William T. Vetterling and Brian P. Flannery, Numerical Recipes in C (Japanese edition), Gijutsu Hyoronsha, Feb. 6, 2004, 11th printing, pp. 104-107, 113-114.) and matching relationships for the tone values for a given point are obtained. With such a construction, colors specified in one imaging device are reproduced by another imaging device.